


Ace of Kings

by Thattheaterkidoverthere



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Canon Era, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Protective Jack Kelly, Soft Spot Conlon, Spot Conlon is Bad at Feelings, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ace!spot, good boyfriend crutchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thattheaterkidoverthere/pseuds/Thattheaterkidoverthere
Summary: Spot has a secret, and Crutchie is a good boyfriend. Featuring Asexual SpotAce character written by an asexual. Happy Asexual Awareness Week 2020!
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Crutchie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Ace of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so it's asexual awareness week and so I was inspired to write some ace newsies. In this fic, Spot is asexual but is sex-positive.
> 
> for anyone who doesn't know, asexuality is a spectrum and within it, someone can have different feelings towards sex. Some aces even enjoy sex but don't feel sexual attraction. However, everyone is different and for more information visit asexuality.org. 
> 
> thank you to the amazing @fandomtrashiness for beta'ing and support while writing this fic

Spot leaned against the brick wall of the alley, flicking his switchblade open then closed again. He watched as a group of boys came out of the nearby building, loud and laughing. He scanned the group, eyes landing on a boy moving slower than the rest. The boy met his eyes and stopped, a huge grin on his face.

"Spot!" In a few quick strides, Spot was with the other boy, fighting back a smile.

"Conlon."

"Kelly."

The two leaders stared each other down. It wasn't common for one of them to make the trip to the other borough, usually sending a runner with a message. "What ya doing in 'hatten?" Jack shifted himself in front of the group of boys. They were allies, sure, but you can never be too careful. "Relax Cowboy, I ain't here ta hurt one if ya boys. Swear on Brooklyn." Spot smirked a little at Jack's protective nature. His eyes glanced over to Crutchie, who had a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Then why are yous here? We ain't meeting until next week."

"I ain't here for ya, Kelly."

"It's fine Jack." The small group of boys flicked their eyes over to Crutchie, who adjusted his crutch under his arm. "He's here for me."

"I- " Jacks stood, frozen in shock as Spot wrapped his arm around Crutchie's shoulders.

"Youse together." Race piped up, cheerfully.

"Yeah, we are." Spot usually wasn't one for showing his heart but he smiled and tightened his arm around Crutchie.

"See ya later, Jackie!" Crutchie waved goodbye with a wink, and the pair made the trek to Brooklyn.

\----------------

"So ya missed me?"

"I did." Spot's cheeks flush with color and he quickly glances at the other boy.

"Oh. Like miss me or miss me?" Crutchie smirks and tugs Spot into a nearby alley.

"Crutch-"

"Shh.." Crutchie presses a quick kiss to Spot's lips.

"I missed you too." Crutchie squeezes Spot's hand.

"Another kiss?" Crutchie attached their mouths together, and they relaxed against each other. Spot lost himself in the feeling of his lips on Crutchie's. He felt a warmth bubble up in his chest and he broke the kiss.

"I love ya." The words shocked him but they felt right. Spot loved Crutchie.

"I love ya too, Spot." Crutchie smiled and kissed his cheek. He started trailing kisses farther down, along his jaw and neck.

"Crutch- Charlie we gotta talk first." Crutchie pulled back immediately, taking a half step back.

"Shit- I- sorry Spot. I didn't mean ta get carried away. I thought ya were enjoying it too-" Spot grabbed Crutchie's hand and squeezed, their signal that he was ok.

"I liked it too. But there's uh- somethin' ya gotta know first." Spot glanced around. "Not here. Ya alright ta walk to the lodge? Or 'hatten might be closer?"

"Brooklyn's fine. Fuck, I shoulda asked."

"Hey," Spots lifts Crutchie's fallen head up. "It's alright. I was enjoying it. There's just something ya gotta know, ok? 'Sides the lodge is safer."

"Yeah.." The pair leaves the alley and heads for the bridge. Spot keeps his eyes out for his boys, waving to Rodger when they pass him on the corner.

"Yeah, boss?" Rodger adjusts his cap and tucks his papers under his arm. "If Kelly comes over the bridge, have him wait at the lodge. Or any 'hatten boy. We ain't ta be disturbed unless it's an emergency. If there's a problem-"

"I'll deal with it. Got its boss. And I'll keep the boys out so you two can have privacy." Rodger winks at Crutchie.

Spot nods and the pair continues on all the way to the Brooklyn lodging house. Crutchie stumbles up the stairs, stopping at the first floor of bunks.

"Need a break?" "Yeah" Crutchie sits on his bunk, massaging the sore muscles in his leg. Spot's hands join, taking the boot off the bum leg slowly.

"Crutchie, I ain't like other boys." "Of course ya ain't, yous Spot Conlon, king of Brooklyn." "No I- I don't feel things like other fellas. Or even dames for that matter."

"Spot?"

"I like ya, hell I love you in that romance and flowers and kisses shit." Spot blushes and his hands freeze. Crutchie grabs his hands and squeezes, smiling at him. The other boy looks away, recoiling in shame.

"Spot- Spotty hey- look at me?" Crutchie's thumb brushes over the back of Spot's hand and he looks up. "I ain't gonna be upset with ya. And I won't tell anyone. Promise."

"Crutchie I- I don't like anyone in a physical way. Not girls or boys l, no one. Like sure some are pretty," Crutchie blushes. "But- fuck- ya feel it? That like pull ‘cause someone looks a certain way?"

"Yeah. And ya don't feel it for anyone?"

"No. I don't. Ise broken Crutchie. I enjoy sex and making out feels good but I don't- it's not- I don't have this want for it. Not like other fellas have."

"Ok.."

"Fuck-" Spot gets up and storms up the next flights of stairs, slamming the door of his office slash bedroom. He leans against it, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Fucking stupid. Get a grip, Conlon." He bangs his fist on the door behind him.

Downstairs, Crutchie stares after him. Spot was running, hiding. Ain't the first time. He grabs his crutch and makes his way up the stairs, cursing each narrow step. Once he reaches the top floor he can hear Spot's crying. A dull thud indicating Spot threw something. Or punched the wall again.

"Spot?"

"Go away. Just go the fuck away!"

"Spotty-" He could hear Spot's breath hitch through the thin walls.

"Just forget I said anything. Rodger will walk ya back to 'hatten."

"No! I mean- I want ta stay Spot. I don't think you're broken."

He leans against the wall, waiting for a response. There was a long pause, but the door slowly opened.

"Ya- ya don't?" Spot stood in the doorway, face flushed with anger and eyes rimmed with tears.

"I don't. Ise got a bum leg, I know what being broken is. And ya ain't." Spot started to protest, but curled his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms.

"Charlie I-"

"I love ya spot. Promise."

"I love you" his voice was rough from crying.

"Can I touch ya?" Spot nods and Crutchie wraps him in a hug.

"We don't ever have ta have sex if ya don't want." Spot shakes his head and buries his face in the blond's chest.

"I don't mind. It can be fun." Crutchie smooths down Spot's unruly curls and kisses his forehead.

"Only if ya want Spotty. But- uh- I gotta sit down." Spot unwraps his arms from Crutchie's waist and motions to the old bed. The pair sit next to each other, Crutchie's legs in Spot's lap. Crutchie wipes away Spot's tears and they smile. The room was a mess, and they needed to talk more but for now, they are ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> comments and kudos appreciated  
> I might write more ace newsies in the future. Leave a comment with suggestions or feedback (be nice please)


End file.
